Main Page
Welcome to the Hogan's Heroes Wiki, a database that anyone can edit. The Hogan's Heroes Wiki is a collaborative project to create the most definitive, accurate, and accessible encyclopedia and reference database for everything related to Hogan's Heroes. In this wiki, started on November 19, 2005, we are currently working on articles. Hogan's Heroes was a television sitcom that ran on the CBS television network from 1965 to 1971. Starring Bob Crane as Colonel Hogan, the show was set at Stalag 13, a German prisoner-of-war camp for Western Allied prisoners during World War II. In the plot, Stalag 13 was a "Luft Stalag", located near the village of Hammelburg, run by the German Air Force (Luftwaffe) for Allied Air Force personnel. But underneath that camp, the POWs had plans of their own.... '' - '' Categories Television Stories Television Stories | Seasons Information Characters | Actors | Guest Stars | Writers | Directors | Producers |Locations | Weapons and Equipment | Miscellaneous Links to History Armed Forces | Prisoners of War | Actual Events Hogan's Heroes News 39 years ago today (January 30, 1970), Gowns by Yvette, the nineteenth episode of the Fifth Season, would appear on CBS. --------------- 36 years ago Wednesday (January 28, 1973), John Banner, who played Sergeant Schultz during all six seasons of Hogan's Heroes, would die in Vienna, Austria. --------------- 41 years ago Wednesday (January 28, 1968), War Takes a Holiday, the twenty-first episode of the Third Season, would appear on CBS. --------------- 43 years ago Wednesday (January 28, 1966), the twentienth Hogan's Heroes episode, It Takes a Thief... Sometimes, would appear on CBS. --------------- 99 years ago Wednesday (January 28, 1910), John Banner, who played Sergeant Schultz during all six seasons of Hogan's Heroes, was born in Vienna, Austria. --------------- 42 years ago Tuesday (January 27, 1967), Hogan and the Lady Doctor, the twentienth episode of the Second Season, would appear on CBS. --------------- 40 years ago Sunday (January 25, 1969), My Favorite Prisoner, the eighteenth episode of the Fourth Season, would appear on CBS. --------------- 38 years ago Saturday (January 24, 1971), That's No Lady, That's My Spy, the sixteenth episode of the Sixth Season, would appear on CBS. --------------- Two articles have been nominated for featured article: Major Wolfgang Hochstetter and Hans Schultz. New nominations are still needed for the Featured Article. Featured Article Robert Hogan 300px|right|thumb|Colonel Robert Hogan Colonel Robert Hogan is a fictional character who is the Senior POW officer of Stalag 13 in the television series, Hogan's Heroes. He is assigned to lead an underground organization made up of POWs that would work as spies inside Germany. He was played by the show's main star, Emmy Award-nominated actor, Bob Crane. History Early Life and Before the War Hogan is born in Cleveland, Ohio, having been speculated as having been born around the year 1905. Before the war, Hogan lived in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. During the War During the war, he commanded a squadron of bombers (the 504th), until he is shot down during a raid. It is unknown whether the Allies has planned for him to crash his plane or simply took advantage of it. Either way, Hogan would lead the operation for more than three years, with his men including, among others, Louis LeBeau, Peter Newkirk, Andrew Carter (having replaced Vladimir Minsk), and Ivan Kinchloe (later being replaced by Richard Baker). ''Read more... * Recently featured: Andrew Carter, Helga category:browse